Du changement pour tout le monde
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Et si l'Akatsuki venait à divulguer certains secrets. Et si Naruto tombé amoureux. Et si Hinata n'était pas si timide. Et si... Avec tous ces "Et si" on pourrait refaire le monde. Et c'est ce qu'il va arriver. YAOI. Couple surprise. Ma première fic.
1. Prologue

Voici le prologue me ma fic sur Naruto. Désoler pour toute les fautes d'orthographe qu'il y aura dans la fic.

Titre: Du changement pour tout le monde (j'avais pas d'autre idée)  
Personnage principal: les membres de l'Akatsuki, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru.  
Couple: je vous dit rien, mais il sont pas très courant =)  
Genre: Yaoi, hétéro, aventure (angoisse)

Disclamer: Nos pauvres protagonistes de l'histoire ont été créer par Masashi Kishimoto

PS: vous fiez pas au prologue, il est nul ^_^

-NARUTO! Debout tu va être en retard! Hurla une fille.

Punaise. On peut même plus dormir tranquille. Bon, comme vous vous en douter, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, dans quelques heures je vais me marier et je vais avoir 18 ans.  
La fille qui vient de hurler, c'est Hinata Hyuga, une fille magnifique qui vas, tout comme moi, se marier et avoir 18 ans dans 2 mois.

- Galère, aller Naruto, bouge toi. Dit une voix fatigué qui venait de la porte.

Sa c'est Shikamaru Nara, un ninja paresseux mais qui a réussi à trouver l'amour. Et dans 3 mois il fête c'est 18 ans et son mariage.  
Mais il manque quelqu'un à l'appelle

BOUM

- Maaaaaiiiiiiis, sa fait mal, pourquoi tu m'as frapper Sasuke?  
- Parce que tu va être en retard si tu te bouge pas.  
- Roooooo, c'est bon, je me dépêche.

Voilà le dernier, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, et dans 1 semaine il a 18 ans et il se marie aussi.  
Et voilà maintenant je vais me préparer à plus. Pourquoi vous me regarder comme sa? Aaaaaah ouuuuuuiiiii d'accord, je vous ai pas dit avec qui on aller se marier. Ben s'est que c'est compliquer si je vous le dit maintenant.

C'est décidé, je vais tout vous raconter. Donc tout commence...

Et voilà, déjà la fin du prologue. J'espère que ça vous est plut. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus. J'essayerais d'y répondre. En tout cas, j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^_^

ATTENTION: C'est le point de vue de Naruto

* * *

Chap 1

Donc tout commence il y quelque année, à cette époque on avait encore tous 16 ans. Tout changea en une journée. Je crois que c'est la journée où tout arriva d'un coup sans qu'on puisse comprendre se qui arriva; mais pour bien que vous comprenait, retournons dans le passé et regardez se qui c'est passer cette fameuse journée et le reste.

*Flash-back*

DRINGGGGGG

Punaise, réveille de merde, j'étais bien dans mes couvertures. Mais pourquoi mamie Tsunade nous a convoquer si tôt. Bon après mettre lavée, habillé, et tout le tralala; j'ai rencontrer Hinata en chemin pour le bureau de Tsunade. Hinata, c'est une amie formidable. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, mais pour moi elle est comme une petite sœur; elle m'avouai son amour il y a un petit moment mais on s'est mis d'accord pour rester amis. Et c'est pas plus mal, car elle est moins timide avec moi et on s'amuse beaucoup quand on est ensemble. Depuis peu, elle m'a dit que son amour c'est «calmer» et du coup elle aussi me considère comme son grand frère.

Un peu plus tard, on a rencontrer Shikamaru. Ce mec est incroyable. C'est le plus faignant de toute la planète, mais c'est aussi le plus intelligent. Pour moi, c'est un super chef d'équipe, il sais comment se sortir d'une merde sans trop de dommage. Bon, trêve de bavardage on est arriver.

TOC TOC

- Entrer!

- Bonjour mamie Tsunade!

- Si tu m'appelle encore une fois par se nom, je t'envoie directe à l'hôpital, et tu y restera deux mois.

- Ok, ok. Répondis-je apeurée. Bon c'est quoi le mission?

- Bon, je vais rien vous cacher. Je suis inquiète.

Houla, elle est sérieuse, c'est pas bon.

- Vous avais sûrement eu vent qu'on entends plus parler de l'Akatsuki. Je suis inquiète. J'ai peur qu'ils attaquent Konoha pour t'avoir, Naruto.

- Mais non, s'est sûrement à cause de la température. Il fait tellement froid depuis quelque temps. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Ne rigole pas avec sa, Naruto. Tu sais qu'il n'y à plus que toi comme jinchuriki. Tout les autres ont été capturé. Dit Shikamaru.

- Je sais, merci. Mais c'est pas la peine de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Si il attaque je les repousseraient.

- Bon, sa suffit les garçons. On sait toujours pas quel est la mission. Intervient Hinata.

- Oui c'est vrai sa. Alors Tsunade, c'est quoi la mission. On doit capturé quelqu'un? Ou on doit aller récupéré quelque chose? Ou bien c'est escorter une personne super importante?

- Rien de tous sa, Naruto. Vous savez tous que Jiraya est partis en voyage pour aller dans une terres dangereuse; Ame. Et sur place il a aperçut un nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki. Il l'a aperçut de très loin et que très peu de temps. Mais assez pour voir à quoi il ressemblé. Malheureusement, une veille connaissance a sollicité la force de Jiraya pour se débarrassé de plusieurs anciens ennemis qui reviennent. Par message, il m'a demander de vous envoyer sur le terrain pour vérifier si la personne qui l'a vu est bien un membre de l'Akatsuki ou pas.

- C'est bizarre que Jiraya nous envoie; je voit pas pourquoi il envoie Naruto sur le terrain alors que justement l'Akatsuki le veut. Dit Shikamaru tout en train d'analyser les paroles de Tsunade.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Hinata. Justement Naruto est le plus fort du village. Et Jiraya a eu une bonne idée, Shikamaru tu as été choisie car tu sais analyser une situation avec rapidité. Moi j'ai été choisi car avec mon byakugan je peut voir les ennemis arriver. Et enfin, Naruto tu as été choisi car tu nous débarrasse des ennemis. Voilà.

- …

- ...

- La je suis stupéfaite, Hinata tu a tellement changer. En tant que Hokage, je vous remette cette mission, et j'espère que vous l'accomplirait avec succès. Mais en tant que l'un de vos sensei, je sais que cette mission est très importante; mais je veut que vous revenait en un seul morceau et en bon état. Shikamaru, tu sera le chef d'équipe, et je veut que tu surveille aussi Naruto pour éviter qu'il fasse des bêtises.

Après sa, elle nous a donné rendez-vous au porte principal dans une heure.

Et une heure plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à tous nos amis, on est partis pour au moins un bon mois.

- Cette mission promet, j'ai hâte d'être arriver.

- Naruto, tu ne changera jamais. Dit Hinata en rigolant

- Galère, sa promet effectivement. Sa va être encore épuisant. Se lamenta Shikamaru.

- Et c'est partie! Dis-je en accélérant.

*Fin Flash-back*

Voilà le début de cette fameuse journée, la c'est juste le début. A se moment, j'étais tout excité. C'était le seule véritable mission que j'avais depuis un moment. Je n'avait jamais vu Ame. Et j'allais pas être déçut, car quand on est arrivé sur place...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous est plut, j'espère vous retrouver au second chapitre ^_^


	3. Chapitre 2

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me suive, ça fait super plaisir ^^

Pour vous remerciez, un nouveau chapitre

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

POV Naruto

Quand on est arrivé sur place, il PLEUVAIT. Un truc de ouf. Déjà de loin quand j'ai vu la ville, je les toute suite trouvait magnifiques, mais là avec la pluie sa donne un côté sombre que je trouve trop cool.

Je vous vois venir, vous vous dites MAIS OU EST PASSER LE NARUTO JOYEUX ET QUI FAIT PLEIN DE BETISES? Ben, il a disparu depuis un moment déjà. En surface je montre le Naruto joyeux et qui fait le pitre, mais à l'intérieur c'est un Naruto mature et tout à fait conscient que le monde n'est pas aussi beau que je le croyais. J'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu un monde où les gens critiques se qui sont différent, comme moi. La plupart des gens croient que je suis sourd, mais pour l'instant se n'est pas le cas et j'entends tout et je pensais ABSOLUMENT pas que le gens étaient si fermé d'esprit.

Mais c'est moi ou on s'est éloigné du sujet principal. Donc revenons à nos shuriken et kunais.

Donc je disais, quand on est arrivé sur place, il pleuvait.

*Flash-back*

-JE DETESTE LA PLUIE ! Hurlais-je.

-Naruto, ça fait 1000 fois que tu nous le dis. Et le pire c'est qu'on est dans un hôtel alors arrête de le dire, sa reposeras nos pauvres oreilles. Répondit Shikamaru.

-Mais la pluie me déprime Shikamaru, et puis l'eau sa mouille.

-Sa on le sait Naruto, mais ce que Shikamaru essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est qu'on est dans un hôtel, il est minuit passer et que si tu continues on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

- Ok...

-Bon moi je suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit tout le monde

-Bonne nuit Hinata...Tu vas pas te coucher Naruto?

-Non, je vais me « promener » dans l'hôtel.

-Ok, mais essaye de pas te perdre.

-Bien reçu chef.

- -_-'

- XD Bon j'y vais, bonne nuit Shikamaru.

- Bien, bonne nuit a toi aussi Naruto.

Il fait froid ici, mais bon c'est bien comme ça. Sa change de Konoha. Hein, je viens de rêver ou j'ai vu quelqu'un passer au coin du couloir. Restons sur nos gardes.

-Bonsoir Naruto. Dit une voix derrière moi.

- _(je me retourne) _Quies-tu?

-Pourquoi devrais-je de te le dire?

-Si tu me le dis pas je vais devoir te blesser pour le savoir. Mais je veut pas blesser quelqu'un qui est si poli.

- Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre? On m'a beaucoup parler de toi, Naruto. Mais personne ne m'a dis que tu étais si drôle.

-Vraiment très drôle, mais sérieux. Comment connais-tu mon nom alors que je te connais pas?

-Et pourtant tu me connais.

-Possible, montres-toi et je pourrais te dire si je te reconnais.

L'homme se déplaça vers la fenêtre, et bizarrement je le connais pas. C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec des cheveux aussi orange. Et puis il a un nombre incalculable de piercings. C'est tout simplement incroyable.

-Désolé, mais je ne te connais pas. C'est la première fois que je te vois.

-Alors il avait raison. Tu as bien perdu la mémoire.

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Je n'est pas perdu la mémoire.

-Et pourtant, si tu l'as bien perdu. Je sais pas comment. Ce qui est sur, la prochaine fois que nous nous revoyions, ça sera en tant qu'ennemis.

-Mais...

Ben, il a disparu. Punaise, il doit être malade ce type, il raconte n'importe quoi. Bon ben je vais me coucher. Mais c'est bizarre tout de même, comment il me connaît alors que moi je le connais pas? Ce type avait vraiment l'air triste que j'ai « perdu » la mémoire. Bizarre.

*Fin Flash-back*

Durant cette nuit, j'ai rencontré une étrange personne qui par la suite va changer mon destin à jamais. Cette histoire que j'avais perdu la mémoire m'avait fait peur un truc de ouf. Et j'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Car le lendemain matin...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin.

Mais la suite vas arrivé bientôt ^^


End file.
